


Fixating On Your Fixation

by stereks_fifth_nipple



Series: Steter Porn [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cock Warming, Cockwarming, Come Swallowing, Conditioning, Dubious Consent, Enthusiastic Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Face Harness, Harness, M/M, Oral, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ring gag, Watersports, piss drinking, to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 15:30:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereks_fifth_nipple/pseuds/stereks_fifth_nipple
Summary: Stiles’ pupils are blown when Peter grabs him by the ring of the gag and tugs his head down. While he’s sitting on the couch and Stiles is kneeling, in their usual positions, Peter snaps the ring gag onto the attachment around the base of his cock.The lock clicks into place and suddenly Stiles’ lips are sealed around the base and kept there by the harness around Peter’s waist and legs.





	Fixating On Your Fixation

**Author's Note:**

> Oops.

Stiles loves Peter’s cock. He loves having it in his mouth always. It’s how everything starts.

Even after he comes and goes soft, if Peter tries to pull out Stiles will make a hurt little noise and hold him in his mouth for as long as he is allowed.

The warmth and weight on his tongue is almost comforting. It’s like getting used to a warm blanket in a cold house, and when Peter tries to pull out he’s trying to take the blanket.

So Peter starts letting Stiles warm his cock for a few minutes more after every time he blows him.

—

Once, Stiles falls asleep with Peter in his mouth.

Peter is on the couch watching tv, and Stiles had come in the door and dropped to his knees between Peter’s legs. He made quick work of Peter’s button and zipper and then he sucked the life out of him through his dick.

After Peter came and all of his muscles relaxed back in the couch, Stiles rested his cheek against Peter’s thighs and stayed there just to hold him inside.

Peter settled his hands in Stiles hair and kept watching tv.

Peter had been so comfortable, he hadn’t even realized how long he had been watching tv. When he looked at the time under the tv, it was nearing one in the morning. He found Stiles asleep in his lap, limp but his soft and warm mouth still so gentle and sweet around Peter’s cock.

—

Stiles started falling asleep on Peter’s cock more often after that. Just a few nights a week, whether it was on his knees in front of the couch while Peter watched tv or laying on his stomach while Peter read in bed.

It became a calming, relaxing activity for both of them. Part of a routine.

—

Peter hardly even noticed when it went from a few nights a week to every night having the boy fall asleep holding him in his mouth.

It was so normal at that point.

He didn’t sleep next to Peter on the bed anymore, he slept under the covers with a cheek against his thigh while he laid on his stomach.

When Peter wakes up in the morning it’s to Stiles feeling like a furnace to the touch, but his mouth feeling divine around his morning wood.

As he stirs, he starts sucking on Peter before he’s even fully awake.

—

When he lets Peter out of his mouth in the morning, it’s always to a slightly raspy voice that sounds like music to Peter’s ears.

—

Once, early in the morning, Peter stiffens just slightly and Stiles starts to suckle.

“No, no, baby,” Peter winces, pulling his dick out. Stiles whines at the loss. “Gotta give me a minute.”

Peter pads over to the bathroom with a half smile and Stiles’ nose crinkles at what almost happened.

Peter sees that nose crinkle in disgust and starts plotting with warmth in his belly.

—

Peter knows he can’t use the gift for what he intends to right away, it would never work with someone like Stiles.

Instead he introduces it as a gift for Stiles.

When Peter’s got the ring gag in his mouth, he’s practically salivating at the thought of being kept vacuum tight to his dick all night long.

Stiles’ pupils are blown when Peter grabs him by the ring of the gag and tugs his head down. While he’s sitting on the couch and Stiles is kneeling, in their usual positions, Peter snaps the ring gag onto the attachment around the base of his cock. The lock clicks into place and suddenly Stiles’ lips are sealed around the base and kept there by the harness around Peter’s waist and legs.

Stiles is so turned on Peter has to jerk him off so he stops wiggling.

—

Stiles starts to sleep all night with his face flush to Peter, ring gag attached to the harness.

He wakes up with sated, sleepy smiles, that same raspy voice, and one step closer to where Peter wants him.

—

Hands are the next thing to go.

Peter fits Stiles’ hands into little soft covers with leather exteriors that keep them in balls. He buckles the straps around his wrists so he can’t get them off on his own. There’s a spot on each side of Peter’s harness where he straps each wrist, so now while Stiles’ mouth is sealed, his hands are attached to Peter’s hips and immobile.

It takes a little longer for Stiles to get comfortable in this one. Days where he’s getting used to not being able to fidget, until inevitably, he calms. Now he falls into that space in his head even stronger, for longer periods of time.

His eyes glaze over and he warms Peter’s cock and Peter makes sure he’s aroused always. The smell of leather makes him hard, the ring gag makes him salivate, having something in his mouth makes his eyes glaze.

Peter makes sure to condition everything he does to be pleasuring to Stiles.

—

He doesn’t just jump right in, he has a plan.

—

They have a routine. Peter goes to the bathroom before bed and after he unlocks Stiles mouth from himself.

He always makes sure his dick is dry.

Today he doesn’t.

He makes sure Stiles is aroused before bed, and he goes to the bathroom as usual. Stiles is waiting on his stomach on the bed.

He gets on the bed, dick still slightly dripping but it’s too dark for Stiles’ eyes to notice.

When his legs are in a v around Stiles as usual, he pushes a shin under and against Stiles’ cock. He starts rutting right away, gasps coming through the ring in his mouth.

Just before he comes, Peter pulls his head down and let’s the lock clock in place in one fluid motion. He can see the way Stiles’ eyes widen at the bitter taste and he jerks, but before anything else happens, Peter pushes on his cock and Stiles comes as his eyes roll into his head as if he’s being electrocuted.

—

Stiles doesn’t say anything to Peter about it in the morning, but he flushes a bright color when Peter leaves to go to the bathroom. He must think it was an accident and doesn’t know how to mention in.

—

He’s holding his breath the following night, as if wanting to stop Peter from entering his mouth. Expecting the taste from before.

Peter is all about winning though, not making this end too soon.

So when he enters Stiles’ mouth, he’s dry and clean. Stiles breathes out and maybe believes he’s made it all up.

—

The next time Peter locks Stiles into place, he almost doesn’t notice the piss on his tip.

Peter had gotten up at 4:30 in the morning to go to the bathroom. When he comes back he smirks as he clicks his boy back into place.

Stiles is still half asleep and starts suckling slightly before he jerks at the taste on his tongue.

Peter wishes he could have seen the boy’s face, but he was already covered once again by the blankets.

—

Peter thinks about it. Letting it slip in the middle of the night. Listening to Stiles as he’s forced to gulp or choke and he eventually swallows it all down, not even able to move a finger.

He thinks about Stiles sputtering in the morning, shocked and angry.

Considers pretending he has no idea what Stiles is talking about, maybe making it seem like he went in his sleep.

Stiles would probably stop bringing it up out of embarrassment because he avoids things.

Peter doesn’t do this.

—

It happens on a day when neither of them have anything to do.

They sleep in and Peter wakes just after nine. He has to go to the bathroom, probably had to an hour ago, but when he pulls off the covers he’s met with Stiles’ still sleeping, flushed red face.

He waits what feels like forever but is probably only five minutes.

Stiles stirs and looks up at Peter expectantly, waiting for him to unlock the harness.

It’s that look, that open-eyed, vulnerable look that makes him do it.

Stiles looks confused when Peter doesn’t unlock him right away. Instead Peter once again pushes his shin against Stiles to make him hard.

“I want you to come like this,” Peter rasps. Stiles obeys, starts humping at Peter’s leg like a desperate little thing so he can come for Peter.

His cheeks look ruddy and he’s breathing heavily through his nose.

Just before he comes, Peter caresses Stiles cheeks gently and tilts his face up to see his eyes. Stiles is still thrusting his hips.

Peter let’s go of his bladder and at first Stiles thinks he’s coming down his throat until it keeps going. Peter sees Stiles’ eyes widen and feels the mittens jerk against his hips where Stiles tries to pull away and can’t.

When Stiles looks back up at Peter, his eyes are tear-filled and this is exactly what Peter was waiting for. It’s just as good as he had hoped.

Peter doesn’t let Stiles go soft, keeps pushing his leg up until after his long stream of piss stops, until Stiles eventually comes against his will.

When Stiles comes, one of the tears that had welled up in his eyes spills over, and Peter almost violently comes down the same hole he pissed in just before.

He runs his hands through the boy’s hair. “You did so good. My filthy little piss slut. Wish I could keep you like this always,” Peter sighs.

Stiles tears stream steadily, he can only shut his eyes tightly.

“It’s okay, don’t be ashamed, baby. I know what you need.” Peter covers Stiles back up with the blanket to continue their lazy day. It won’t be long until Stiles doesn’t need the extra stimulation to associate this with arousal. It would happen all on its own, until Stiles craved it. Until Stiles asked and begged for Peter to piss down his throat, until he wanted the harness all the time. Peter’s hard work was almost paying off. “Go back to sleep, I’ll take care of everything.”

Peter grabbed one of the water bottles off the night stand and drank half in just a few seconds.

Hydration was key on lazy days.


End file.
